Powdered Sugar
by Alucard's Bane
Summary: ...um...AxI...yeah...


Powdered Sugar

by: Alucard's Bane

disclaimer- I do not own anything that Hirano does...though I do own my homemade frosting recipe. XD

summary- Integral gets a craving for something sweet one evening and decides to get into the sugar...

HEYO again! My phone was dead...but now it's not, I'm sorry for the rather large hiatus I took...stupid Hurricane...anyways...enjoy it, sirs and madams. And Integral is young in this fic.

Integral sighed as she looked in each and every cabinet in the kitchen for the eighteenth time that morning. Didn't Walter keep **_anything_** sugary and sweet in this house? She swept a lock of her moonbeam blonde hair out of her face as she pushed a barstool up to the kitchen counter. She **would** find something, even if it wasn't anything but the sugar canister itself.

While Integral was busy digging in the cabinets looking for that certain something to sate her munchies, she never noticed a pair of red eyes watching her from the darkest corner in the room. Alucard watched his master with a certain intensity as she stood on one leg to peer into the higher cabinet better, the stool began to wobble, and she immediately placed her other leg back onto it. He emerged from the shadows. "Master, what are you doing?"

She let out a shriek as she lost her balance, but saved herself by grabbing onto the cabinet's edge. "Alucard! Don't do that!" she tried to steady her rapid breathing, and after a few moments, it calmed.

"Forgive me if I frightened you, Master." he sounded sincere, but his fanged grin gave away his true intentions. She knew that he enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of her at odd intervals...even thought sometimes she didn't. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hoisted her from the stool, setting her on the floor. He let out a small chuckle at the pink tinge on his little master's cheeks, and laughed a bit more when it turned a bright red. "Now tell me, Master...what is it you are searching for? I can reach these shelves better than you." he motioned to the cabinets she had just been searching through.

"I was just looking for some sort of snack, Alucard. That's all."

"What sort of snack?" he began to peer into the cabinets. "Crackers?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't want anything salty."

"A pickle, perhaps?" he laid a hand on a jar of Vlasic Dills that someone had stuffed into the very back of the cabinet, apparently trying to hide them.

"No. I don't want anything sour."

"Well then, Master." he turned to her. "What do you want?"

"Something sweet." she sighed. "But apparently Walter doesn't keep anything like that...there's not even a biscuit lying around." she climbed up onto a stool and sat, placing her chin in her hands.

"Perhaps he just doesn't want little girls to find them and ruin their suppers..." he punctuated the statement with a grin.

She glared at him. "...I would not ruin anything..." she glanced over to where the sugar canister usually sat...it too, was gone. She let out a groan and buried her head in her hands. She looked over at Alucard, who had opened the pickle jar he had found earlier and was silently crunching on one. "Hey, I thought vampires couldn't eat solid food..."

"Elder vampires like myself," he crunched down on the pickle and chewed. "Can eat whatever we please, thought, blood is preferable."

"Oh, I see." she looked at him for a few moments. "Have you ever had a craving for something and then found that everyone does everything within their power to keep you from getting it?"

He stopped, midbite, and stared at the little sugar depraved sprite sitting before him. She didn't realize what she did to him every time she cut her delicate little hands, or every time she tripped and fell, scraping her knees. She didn't realize what sort of torture she put him into every time she went through 'that time of month'. He desired **her**...he desired her blood, he craved it...and it was as she said, everyone did everything they could to keep him from getting it. His thoughts were interrupted when the same little sprite cleared her throat. "Well, have you?" she asked, looking at him with those innocent eyes.

"Yes," he finished the pickle. "Yes, I suppose I have...and I know what it feels like to suffer when you cannot sate that craving."

"Exactly." she sat up. "So tell me where he put the sugary foods so I can get back to my studies."

He grinned. His master was a tenacious little elf at that. He walked over to the pantry and opened the door. "What would you prefer? Biscuits? Candies?"

"Didn't Walter buy a bag of Powdered sugar the other day?"

"Why, yes, I believe he did..."

"I would prefer that." she watched as Alucard removed a piece of paneling from the pantry wall to reveal piles upon piles of confectionary treats. She watched as he dove into the little hole and emerged with the small bag full of the white powder. "Ah, yes...that's it." she smiled as Alucard set it down in front of her.

"Is that all you require?"

"Please get the milk from the refrigerator, a bowl, and a spoon, please."

"Yes, Master." he retrieved the gallon jug of milk from the fridge and also found a large bowl and wooden spoon. He set it down before her and watched as she ripped open the bag of sugar and poured half of it into the bowl, she motioned to him to hand her the milk and the spoon and he did so. He set his head on either side of his hands and watched with curiosity at what she was doing.

Integral smiled with delight as she poured the milk into the sugar and began stirring it with the spoon. It soon began to thicken, and it became more and more difficult to turn the spoon, it was then that Alucard took it from her. "What are you...?"

"May I finish mixing it for you, Master?" she nodded her head and watched as the centuries old vampire began to stir the mixture in the bowl. It looked rather funny. A six and a half tall king of the undead doing something as mundane as mixing milk and sugar together so that his little master could have some relief from the cravings that stalked her. He stopped when he felt the mixture properly mixed and set it back down in front of his master. "Is this to your liking?" he watched as she lifted the spoon from the bowl and took a lick, a smile instantly lighting her face.

"Oh, yes...this is exactly what I wanted..." she licked the spoon gingerly. "Homemade icing so sweet that it makes your teeth hurt when it makes contact..." she sighed in contentment as she began to eat her concoction, Alucard dipped a finger in and took a lick. He crinkled his nose in disgust. She was right, it was sickingly sweet.

He watched her eat every last bit of the frosting from the bowl and set it back down upon the counter. She let out a rather loud sigh of contentment as he placed the milk back into the fridge and placed the bowl and spoon into the sink and filled it with water. He turned back to his little master, a grin marking his features, and said, "Now, what about **my** craving, dear master."

THE END

okay, this one isn't very good either...but I wanted to do something with Powdered sugar, and here is the result. Anyways, R&R and thanks for all the reviews.

Quote for the day: "Are you sidestepping me, Goodpudding? Are you stepping in my cornflakes? Let me tell you something about stepping in someone else's cornflakes...it's a weird way to eat cornflakes." -Hoss Delgato, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy


End file.
